God (Holo)
Gods (Kami 神), mythical beings of worship and great might, manifestations of magical and physical might, the Gods stands as one of the supreme beings of the Earthland. The gods are beings who personify an aspect of life, the world or even the very aspects of reality. Few know how a god is born and even fewer know where they originate from. The Gods' history is as ancient as history itself, however, many to most of the gods known to this day and age are, in the grand scheme of things, relatively young when compared to the gods born during the ordering of Earthland. History Worship Whilst worship is in no way necessary for a god's survival or magical prowess, as they are separated from Earhtland in their own separate realm, they require a bridge of sorts to connect their worlds so that they can influence the works of mortals. Should the worship towards a particular god fade or vanish, so will it's connection to Earthland. In many cases, the gods can prove to be rather uncaring for their faithful subjects, caring little for their happiness or desires so long as it doesn't affect them. But just like the differences between every man and his next, there are many various personalities for them to display. Some gods will be far more frequent and generous in their blessings, and some have even gone so far as to bestow a piece of their powers unto a mage, or even go so far as to allow mages to assume their form and use it at their own behest, with such examples being Diamaria Yesta, a mage whom worshiped the God of Time, Chronos. Summoning Categories New-Borne The New-Borne are the most recent gods, beings whom have ascended to godhood either through the means such as God Slayer Magic or have been elevated by a more powerful god's blessing. The New-Borne are more often than not considered to be the weakest of the gods, though by no means are they truly weak. These gods are basically the grunts of the Gods, rising in rank as they gather followers and improves upon their powers. However, beyond power measurement, there is really nothing that makes them different from the other gods. They are all gods of an aspect of life or reality, and thus equally worthy of respect and dignity in the eyes of god-kind. * ''' Chronos: '''You would imagine that a being such as Chronos would be a god of higher stature with his ability to stop and slow time however he sees fit. But most of these feats can be attributed to his affinity for time, him being the God of time itself. Chronos is a New-Borne god, granted, one of the strongest in this category. While hundreds of years old, this is infancy time for most gods. While believed to be an important and powerful god, it was quickly shown to not be as all-mighty and grand as once believed, given that it was bested by a mediocre mage, granted the boost of third origin and God Slayer Magic was there, easily vanquished by the demon E.N.D, whom in turn was halted by several "ordinary" mortals. * '''Ikusa-Tsunagi: '''Ikusa-Tsunagi is another god in the infancy state, and hyped beyond the reality of how strong he would be. Ikusa is one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods, which sounds impressive, but when there are 18 gods to share a single affinity, the power will be massively diluted. The prime example of Ikusa's relative weakness could be beheld when the Zeref cult of Avatar summoned Ikusa-tsunagi through the dedication, pain and death of 2000 Avatar cultists, and despite such a sacrifice, such an immensely powerful offering to this god, he was painfully defeated by one resounding blow from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. Granted that he possessed the power of Igneel, but that was merely the remaining piece of the FIre King's power, and it was still enough to obliterate the god. Old Gods The Old Gods are the unquestionable masters of the traditional God Pantheon, standing at their height of power and worship. The Old Gods are nearly as old as the very earth itself. They witnessed the ordering of Earthland, the quenching of the fires, the clearing of the air and bore witness as life flourished. These were the accidentally spoken words by the gods, which sent a flurry of theories and thoughts about what it meant. The gods had often taken the full credit to everything that occurred upon the earth, but by stating that they were merely witnesses to these events would mean that there was something even greater than them that caused these events to happen. An Old God stand multitudes times stronger than the New-Borne, so mighty that nearly all of the eighteen war gods would be required to defeat just one of the old ones. And unlike their New-Borne cousins, the Old Gods are all but immortal, incapable of being slain in the mortal realm, or even their own. The only thing which can bring them to a definite end is mages capable of God Slayer Magic. Wild Kings The WIld Kings are the most recent additions to the godly pantheons and also the most hated of all the gods. Before becoming these godly entities, The Wild Kings were something known as Loas, animalistic spirits of such power that the most average king surpass even the mightiest Old Gods by quite the margin. While still often referred to as Loa spirits, this is no longer an accurate assessment. With a strong enough following, considerable power, and a sacrifice made, the former Loa may ascend to true godhood, even though they are more commonly still referred to as Loa. The Wild Kings are the supreme beings amongst the Loas. The entities which every Loa aspire to become and bows before. The Wild Kings are creatures of nearly incomprehensible might, going well beyond reasonable might. How a Loa accomplishes to become a Wild King is unknown as it is something they are not keen on sharing with their kin. The Wild Kings are the most prominently known beings amongst the loa, but also the least revered ones. Because of their daunting and difficult trials and rites, many are afraid to ever even approach them. Those who do and succeed however are blessed beyond their wildest dreams. The Wild kings more than represent the things they are kings of, but rather they embody it. They are regarded as the most loyal of the Loa, often regarding their subjects in a better light than the lower stature loas, or even other gods, do. Primordial Gods Magic and Abilities